The overall goals of this research are (a) to define the pathophysiology of cancer in man, and (b) to increase the cure rate. Our approach is to use a combination of laboratory studies and clinical trials correlated with our laboratory efforts in a multidisciplinary research effort in studies of: pharmacology of anticancer drugs and biological response modifiers, correlative laboratory studies of breast cancer and non-hodgkin's lymphomas, and to develop in vitro models for biological therapy, and for analysis of drug resistance and of the sensitivity of clonogenic human tumor cells to drugs, biologicals and hormones, including an analysis of glucocorticoid receptor expression. These laboratory studies will be linked prospectively to correlative clinical trials of cancer therapy.